The present invention relates to a circuit breaker receptacle, and more particularly, to a circuit breaker (over current protector) for a branch circuit in an alternating current circuit.
Circuit breaker devices are well known for use in alternating current lines, such as those found in homes, offices, factories, apartments and similar structures. Typically a circuit breaker panel will be located in a utility area at a point where the circuits originate. Alternatively, in certain types of construction, such as apartment buildings, circuit breakers may be provided within each living unit, with a separate breaker provided for each circuit.
Typically circuits are provided with a 15 or 20 amp circuit breaker with a number of different outlets provided on each circuit. With a 20 amp circuit, 12 gauge wire can be used.
In some instances, where a particularly large load, such as an air conditioning unit, is to be used, a 30 amp circuit may be provided, but then a heavier, 10 gauge wire is required and special receptacles capable of handling 30 amps need to be used as well.
Oftentimes an individual circuit, particularly in an office or laboratory environment, may include outlets in more than one work area, so that if a circuit breaker is tripped, there will be power interruption to all of the outlets on that circuit which may include more than one work area.
It would be an improvement in the art if there were provided a mechanism for splitting circuits into individually protected branch or sub-circuits so that power interruption in one group of outlets would not result in a power interruption in another outlets which typically would be on the same originating circuit. Further, it would be an advantage if there were provided a local reset for individual sub-circuits so that a user could reset the circuit breaker locally rather than relying on maintenance personnel in an office or commercial environment.